


catches you on the coast

by stainedglassbirds



Series: lgbt ducks [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bi Dewey Duck, Dewey Duck Has ADHD, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Lesbian Webby Vanderquack, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Discussions, Sibling Bonding, thats not brought up. but like he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedglassbirds/pseuds/stainedglassbirds
Summary: “Huey’s way too much of a sappy romantic. You didn’t answer my question earlier,” Dewey points out.Webby frowns, trying to remember what he means, and then it clicks. “Oh! I…” she frowns, letting her arms drop, her head falling with them with a soft plop onto the bed. “I’ve been asking myself that for awhile now. It’s just… different, with boys. Different with girls.”or:Webby's trying to figure something out. She talks to Dewey about it
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: lgbt ducks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960201
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	catches you on the coast

“Is it—Is it weird to not like boys?” Webby blurts out. She hunches her shoulders in embarrassment, quietly horrified at her inability to keep her mouth shut. Well, it’s too late now, she stubbornly decides.  
  
Dewey blinks up at Webby from where he’s laying on the bed, arms and head hung off it. “I like boys,” he says simply.  
  
Webby blinks. “You can do that?”  
  
“I dunno?” he shrugs. “Probably, since I’m doing it.”  
  
“Oh. I don’t think I like boys,” she confesses softly, like if she says it any louder, the comfortableness in the room will break.  
  
“Why not?” he asks, then furrows his eyebrows. “Is this about Lena?”  
  
Internally she curses his perceptiveness. “Uh,” she responds eloquently. Her face distinctly feels like it’s burning. “I guess, maybe, I don’t know. I don’t… she’s just... she’s really cute.” she fiddles with her thumbs, voice trailing off into a mumble.  
  
Lena is different. She always has been, since the day Webby met her. She first thought it was because she simply just didn’t have any _friends,_ friends who weren’t siblings, and having a family is so much more _different._ But after awhile, she concluded that most friends probably didn’t feel this way about each other.  
  
She’s not actually sure how she feels about Lena.  
  
“I like girls, too, I think. Not Lena, though. Lena might like you,” Dewey hums thoughtfully. “She seems to think you’re really great.”  
  
“ _I_ think she’s really great.” Webby feels herself blush harder at the thought Lena could think the same thing about her. “I wanna hold her hand, and maybe… maybe kiss her?”  
  
“Imagine wanting to kiss someone,” Dewey mumbles, grinning. He pauses. “Sorry. Keep talking.”  
  
No, she’s curious now. Webby leans over to Dewey, so far she almost falls over. “Do you not wanna kiss people?”  
  
“No way. Kissing’s gross,” he scoffs, waving a hand, face scrunched in disgust at just the thought. “ _Louie_ agrees with me,” he says, in a manner that implies the simple fact proves his point.  
  
“Huey doesn’t?”  
  
“Huey’s way too much of a sappy romantic. You didn’t answer my question earlier,” Dewey points out.  
  
Webby frowns, trying to remember what he means, and then it clicks. “Oh! I…” she frowns, letting her arms drop, her head falling with them with a soft _plop_ onto the bed. “I’ve been asking myself that for awhile now. It’s just… different, with boys. Different with girls.”  
  
“That’s okay. Things can be different,” Dewey smiles. “I think Louie’s the opposite of you. We’re getting the full set here.”  
  
She laughs. “Really? That’s weird. Not him being like that, but the fact this happened.”  
  
“I think it’s a gene.”  
  
“That’s not how it works,” she shoots back immediately, “...right?”  
  
“I’m joking,” he amends, “but who knows.”  
  
“Do you think that, maybe… maybe Scrooge is like us?” she asks tentatively.  
  
Dewey sits up, rolling his shoulders and swaying a little, no doubt feeling light-headed from hanging it like that for so long. “He’s an old, old, old man.”  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
“ _Old_ man. My point is that he prolly doesn’t even know any of this stuff. Or cares. I don’t think your grandma would care, either, but if she does, you can just run away with us.” Dewey makes a swishing motion, waving around an invisible sword. “We can be _adventurers_ , better than Uncle Scrooge will _ever_ be.”  
  
She’s not sure how Dewey somehow reassured her about an insecurity she didn’t even voice. She thinks, maybe, he can read minds. “I’d be pretty sad if Granny wasn’t okay with it, but that’d be nice. Maybe we could bring Lena, too?” she asks hopefully.  
  
Dewey’s beak twists. “...Does Lena _have_ parents?”  
  
Huh. “I don’t… know? Probably? She has to. She needs to have a house she lives in, and someone to buy her food…” Webby brings a hand to her chin. She’s never heard Lena mention any parents before.  
  
“Some people don’t have homes,” Dewey whispers. “Uncle Donald barely kept ours.”  
  
It’s not a jab at her, but it hurts, in a weird way, hearing Dewey say that. She supposes she’ll never understand what that’s like, not when she’s had the manor her entire life and the owner so rich nothing could take it from him. “Well, I hope she has one. She could come with us, if she doesn’t.”  
  
“We could be _pirates._ ” Dewey waves his hands dramatically.  
  
Webby props her head up, quirking her beak in a half-smile. “I thought we were being adventurers?”  
  
“We can be both.”  
  
“Lena would make a great adventurer, I think,” Webby muses. “We broke into a birthday party before. She has a good punch. Well, a good throw. A good hitting someone with cake.”  
  
Dewey raises a brow. “You still gotta tell us about that.”  
  
“Oh! Right, I forgot. Sorry.”  
  
“I forget, like, everything. It’s cool.” Dewey places a hand on her shoulder. His smile turns into something a little more mischievous. “D’ya think Lena likes girls, too? Maybe likes you?”  
  
He gets a pillow to the face. Dewey laughs as she shoves it onto him, eventually relenting her attack. He sneezes, shaking his head and holding the pillow, smiling smugly. Webby glares at him, but there’s no heat behind it.  
  
She sighs. “There’s no way Lena likes me.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
The question makes her thoughts freeze. “I…” A thick feeling churns in her stomach. “I—I mean, why would she? I’m just… me,” she finishes softly.  
  
“And the person you are is amazing. You’re a great person, and an even greater sister, and Lena looks at you like you hung the stars. I don’t see why she wouldn’t like you,” Dewey says, like it’s the most basic fact of the world.  
  
The sky is blue, the grass is green, Webby’s great, and Lena likes her.  
  
The first two facts aren’t right in a colorblind persons world. The last two could not be right in Lena’s world.  
  
“She might not even like girls,” Webby mumbles dejectedly.  
  
“Just ask her if she does.” When Webby doesn’t respond after that, he cranes his head, peering at her. “Hey. Webby. I’m not saying this stuff just cause I’m your sibling, I’m saying it cause it’s true. Even Louie likes you. It’s hard for Louie to like anyone new. I’m glad we met you. You’re… you’re what we needed. I think Lena needs you, too.”  
  
Webby sniffs, ignoring the burning in her eyes. She looks up at Dewey, his arms held open. She takes the invitation, and flumps into arms. She doesn’t cry. She does cling tightly onto Dewey like this moment is the only thing keeping her grounded into the world, and if she lets go, it’ll all slip away.  
  
“...Thanks, Dewey. For talking with me,” she whispers.  
  
Dewey doesn’t respond, instead running his hand through her hair, taking out the tangles and knots. She isn’t sure what the conversation did for her, but she feels… better. There’s a lot she needs to think about, but voicing her thoughts to someone helped her sort some things out.  
  
If Granny doesn’t accept her, then she has siblings to fall back on.  
  
If Lena doesn’t like her, Webby thinks she wouldn’t be hurt too badly. The only thing that matters to her is being able to have Lena in her life, and she doesn’t mind being best friends, and only that.  
  
Webby doesn’t know what she is. She doesn’t know why girls are different. But her siblings don’t care, and that’s… that’s all she needs.


End file.
